Afeitado
by Scott Young
Summary: Algunas acciones pueden resultar muy normales para algunos y otras pueden ser el mejor entretenimiento que han tenido desde hace días para otros. ZoNa. Fic dedicado a Nami Haki


El calor sobrenatural no daba ninguna tregua ese día, parecía que el mismísimo Portgas D Ace estuviera jugando con su poder desde el más allá, o eso o que el calentamiento global también había llegado al Nuevo Mundo.

La luz radiante del astro rey iluminaba el cielo y el mar, pero no eran las aves ni los peces los que sufrían tan calurosa acometida, pues ciertos piratas bastantes conocidos, temidos y amados en distintas partes del Grand Line, estaban sufriendo en sus carnes, o en sus huesos dependiendo del caso, aquel infernal ardor.

Aunque días antes la navegante del Thousand Sunny había avisado de que se acercaban a islas con clima caribeño, ni ella misma podía imaginar que fuera así. Casi todos los tripulantes se encontraban en el lugar más fresco del barco; el acuario.

Un esqueleto parlante, un reno con consciencia humana, un tirador con la nariz entre la más raras del mundo, y un chico con sombrero de paja estaban literalmente pegados a los cristales del acuario en búsqueda de la más efímera sensación de frio, sin resultados satisfactorios para su desgracia.

Mientras sus compañeros jugaban a ser Spiderman con los cristales, un cyborg enorme intentaba inventar alguna máquina para mejorar su situación, los planos con notas como: _"Convertir aire caliente en frío", "Robot fabrica nieve"_ o _"Copiar pistola de Mr. Freeze"_ volaban ante la desesperación del hombre con tupé celeste que empezaba a pensar que el calor había derretido algunos circuitos de su interior.

Sin embargo había uno que disfrutaba bastante de este calor, un hombre rubio que había abandonado su eterno traje oscuro por un conjunto más apropiado para la ocasión, aquel hombre rubio disfrutaba de aquel clima, por la sencilla razón de poder ver los esculturales cuerpos de sus dos únicas nakamas femeninas.

Ataviadas con bikinis coloridos, cuya parte de arriba soportaba con esfuerzo el tamaño de los pechos de las dos mujeres, agradecían las bebidas frías que el cocinero les entregaba realizando un tornado con las piernas y repartiendo corazones y poemas de amor a sus dos pasiones.

Solo uno de los tripulantes se mantenía alejado de ellos, en su fortaleza de la soledad, entrenando o durmiendo pensaron todos sus amigos, aunque con este calor podría no ser posible. ¿Roronoa Zoro no levantando pesas por el simple hecho de hacer más calor que de costumbre? Aquello era sin duda poco probable.

-Que calor...- Consiguió decir Luffy rindiéndose en la búsqueda de alguna parte fría en el acuario.

-Mi piel está hirviendo...aunque yo no tengo piel porque soy solo huesos Yohohohoho.- Dijo Brook casi sin fuerzas, hasta reírse producía una sensación de cansancio extrema.

-Dejad de quejaros de una jodida vez, Nami-san ya nos avisó solo durará un par de días.- La regañina de Sanji hizo soltar un suspiro generalizado por todos los presentes.

-Podría ser peor.-

-¿Qué demonios podría ser peor que esto Nico Robin?.- Preguntó Franky con gotas de sudor resbalando por su extraña barbilla.

Buena pregunta para Robin, mala para los demás.

-Nos podría ocurrir lo mismo que a los habitantes de Pompeya.- Ante el gesto de ignorancia realizado por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, la mujer con una sonrisa prosiguió. –Era una enorme ciudad a los pies de un volcán llamado Vesubio, este estuvo siglos y siglos inactivo, pero un día entró en erupción, arrasando la ciudad con su ardiente lava, acabando con la vida de casi todos los habitantes.- El grito aterrorizado de Usopp, Chopper y Brook mientras ríos de lágrimas recorrían su cara hizo eco en las paredes del acuario.

-Tenías razón si que había algo peor.- Dijo Nami un poco menos asustada que aquellos tres.

-Algunos escaparon por el mar.- Esa fue la última oración que el cerebro de Luffy procesó.

Mientras sus nakamas seguían hablando, la mente del capitán daba vueltas alrededor de una palabra que había desentonado por encima de las demás. _"Mar"_, ellos estaban en un barco, navegando un mar, con agua salada y lo bastante fría para despertar sus dormidos cuerpos. Por supuesto en la mente de nuestro querido futuro rey de los piratas la ecuación fue mucho más simple; mar = agua fría, agua fría + Luffy = Diversión.

-¡Voy a bañarme en el mar!.- Gritó de repente y se dirigió hacia la salida a paso apresurado. Las caras de incomprensión de sus nakamas rivalizaban por la más cómica.

-¡Nosotros también!.- Gritaron esta vez el reno y el esqueleto siguiendo a su capitán hacia la salida.

Nunca llegaron a su destino, dos puñetazos y una patada acabaron en las cabezas de los tres, dejando sendos chichones en sus cráneos.

-¡Idiotas, no sabéis nadar!.- Gritaron al unísono Nami, Sanji y Usopp muy enfadados con la manía de los tres usuarios de tirarse al agua sin pensar.

Cuando dos tripulantes reían por la situación, tres intentaban recuperar las fuerzas y calmarse y los otros tres recuperaban la consciencia, el altavoz sonó por todo el barco.

-Nos acercamos a un grupo de pequeñas islas.- Dijo la voz de Zoro. Aquello pareció revivir a Luffy.

-¡Bien!, vamos a desembarcar y así podremos bañarnos sin que me ahogue.- La orden ya estaba dicha por un sonriente muchacho que salía en busca de su bañador y su flotador ante la desesperación y diversión de los demás.

.

.

.

Por increíble que parezca, Zoro no había estado ni durmiendo ni entrenando, las dos opciones fueron descartadas por el espadachín por el _"maldito calor"_ según él que hacía en la torre de vigilancia.

Así que soportando aquel infierno se dedicó a limpiar sus espadas con esmero, desde pequeño le enseñaron que sus katanas no son simples armas, son una extensión de sí mismo y también tienen su propia alma, era su responsabilidad cuidarlas debidamente.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos desde que había avisado sobre las islas, cuando vio a toda su tripulación salir a cubierta. Observó como Franky cogía el timón del barco y lo giraba para acercarse a una de las islas, el hecho de que Luffy con flotador estuviera revoloteando por todo el césped le dio la pista necesaria para entender el por qué atracaban.

El espadachín guardó a Shusui en su oscura funda y la dejó con sus dos compañeras, se levantó del suelo para estirarse un poco. Cuando su mano pasó de su cuello a su barbilla notó algo, ya había pasado por lo menos cinco o seis días desde que se afeitó, suspiró con cansancio al notar que no eran unos pelos rebeldes. Para los que no se dejan barba _"como el cocinero pervertido"_ aquel ritual era de lo más pesado. _"Pero antes una ducha fría, muy fría" _pensó para si mismo Zoro dirigiéndose con tranquilidad hacía el cuarto de baño del puesto.

.

.

.

Puede que la forma en la que llegó a la conclusión fuera un poco loca, pero sin duda el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja, había tenido una muy buena idea. Todos estaban casi o enteramente metidos en el agua del mar, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugaban entre risas con una pelota cerca de la orilla, Sanji y Brook tumbados en la arena mientras las olas les daban una sensación de paz cada vez que iban y venían.

La arqueóloga disfrutaba de la lectura de uno de sus libros bajo la fresca sombra de unas palmeras, tumbada en la hamaca que Franky había confeccionado para ella. El creador de la hamaca estaba buceando según él, en _"modo submarino"_, con unas gafas de bucear, un tubo para respirar y usando sus pezones luminosos para iluminar las oscuras profundidades, sobra decir que cualquier ser vivo huía despavorido de él.

Por último, Nami nadaba tranquilamente, sin seguir un rumbo fijo, como pocas veces en su vida, se movía ágilmente, como una sirena según dos babeantes Sanji y Brook. La hermosa navegante se percató de que faltaba alguien. Inconscientemente fue nadando hacia el Sunny para ver si conseguía verlo.

¿Por qué no había bajado con ellos?, ¿No los había visto?, ¿Se estaba preparando?, ¿O simplemente no quería estar con ellos, con ella?. _"¿Y por qué estoy pensando tanto en ello?"_ se preguntó ella misma cada vez más confusa con todos aquellas cuestiones en su cabeza.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba ya justo enfrente de la escaleras que habían utilizado para bajar del barco. _"Puede que le haya pasado algo"_ se convenció ella misma mientras subía las escaleras. Su cuerpo empapado mojaba el suelo por donde pisaba, la verdad es que le había resultado raro no tener la presencia de Zoro con ellos, no sabía la razón, pero estaría mejor una vez su nakama de pelo verde se uniera a la diversión junto al resto. La chica subió decidida las escaleras que daban al puesto de vigía en busca del espadachín.

-¿Zoro?.- Preguntó con precaución para no molestar al cazador de piratas por entrar en su santuario.

La estancia estaba vacía, las pesas colocadas en sus soportes, las espadas apoyadas en la pared y la cama deshecha. Pero algo hizo que el ritmo cardiaco de la navegante aumentara, dejando un rastro de pistas hacia una puerta estaba la ropa del espadachín esparcida por el suelo, primero las botas, seguidas de los calcetines y los pantalones verdes oscuros, gracias a Enel, el hombre había tenido la decencia de depositar su ropa interior en un cesto justo antes de la puerta para la ropa sucia.

Consciente de que si seguía aquel rastro muy seguramente se encontraría con un Roronoa Zoro desnudo, la mujer se dirigió hacia la blanca puerta con la agilidad y el silencio que caracterizan a un gato. Con el corazón a cien por hora y un, cada vez más notorio, sonrojo en su rostro, Nami abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la enorme y musculada espalda de su nakama, sin ninguna tela cubriéndola, _"Aunque si algo la tapara ya me encargaría yo de..." _los pensamientos de la navegante se callaron al seguir el camino que dibujaba aquella majestuosa retaguardia, cada músculo se movía en un orden específico, pues el chico estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo, haciendo algo en su cara por la forma que movía sus brazos, cosa que no le importó a Nami que seguía con la vista en aquella autopista de músculos y piel bronceada bien asfaltada.

Siguió la línea dibujada por la columna hacia abajo, más abajo hasta toparse con un obstáculo, una toalla blanca tapaba desde la cintura hasta las rodillas del guerrero. Nami dirigió mil y un maldiciones hacia esa inoportuna y aguafiestas toalla. Pero el destino le tenía preparado a la navegante más entretenimiento.

Si hacia escasos segundos maldecía la toalla, ahora amaba al espejo. El rostro y el torso de Zoro se reflejaron para su gusto en el espejo del lavabo, ahora entendía que estaba haciendo el espadachín y el por qué de su tardanza. Una capa de blanca espuma recorría la parte inferior de la cara del peliverde, desde el final de sus patillas hasta por encima de la nuez. Zoro se miró en el espejo y alzó la cuchilla con su mano derecha, giró su cara hacía la izquierda sin perder de vista su reflejo, el filo realizó una pasada vertical empezando en la mejilla y acabando en la mandíbula, retirando en el proceso la espuma que se encontraba a su paso.

Este proceso tan normal como cualquier otra cosa le estaba pareciendo a Nami un espectáculo digno de admirar en el mejor de los anfiteatros. No sabía que le gustaba más, la imponente espalda, el musculado y perfecto torso o los movimientos de cada parte del cuerpo de Zoro cada vez que realizaba una pasada con la cuchilla, nunca había visto a alguno de sus compañeros en una situación tan...¿Normal?, no, normal no era la palabra, _"¿Sexy?" _le traicionó su propio subconsciente, pero tenía razón. El simple hecho de ver a Zoro afeitarse le hizo recordar que, a pesar de ser una tripulación formada por personas jóvenes o relativamente jóvenes, el espadachín tenía un comportamiento y una mentalidad más propia de un hombre que está llegando a los cuarenta que de uno de veintiún años, _"El caso contrario al de el cyborg exhibicionista" _pensó la chica.

Tenía que admitirlo, aquel hombre podía ser un animal, insensible, cabezota, infantil o demasiado serio en algunas ocasiones, antisocial, gruñón, sinvergüenza y un desvariado mental (Como casi toda la tripulación), pero sin dudas tenía un cuerpo digno de ser el de un dios del Olimpo. _"De acuerdo y es posible que también tenga mejores cosas que ser un psicópata"_ se dijo a si misma Nami, podían ser ciertos todos los adjetivos dedicados a él antes, pero también era verdad y de conocimiento de toda su tripulación que no había persona más leal en la tierra que Roronoa Zoro, y eso en el mundo en el que vivían era decir mucho.

Solo el sonido de la cuchilla siendo removida en el agua para ser limpiada consiguió sacar del trance a la navegante, más o menos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el hombre casi había terminado su trabajo, unas pocas pasadas más por el cuello, el cual pedía a gritos ser mordido según la opinión de Nami, y ya terminaría.

"_¡¿Y ahora que le digo?!"_ pensó la alarmada mente de la navegante, con el sonrojo llegando a escalas bastante rojizas el cerebro de Nami trabajaba sin descanso para proporcionarle una excusa, una frase o cualquier cosa decente que se le ocurriera.

-¿Vas a decirme alguna vez que haces aquí?.- La profunda voz del espadachín la produjo un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo que había dicho Zoro se lavaba la cara con el agua más fría que le permitía el grifo mientras el corazón de la navegante iba a salírsele del pecho.

¡¿Sabía que estaba allí todo el tiempo?!, una muy sonrojada Nami empezó a recordar varios factores que tenía que haber tenido en cuenta antes de entrar como un ninja en los aposentos del primer oficial.

Zoro posee el poder del haki, por lo que la habría sentido llegar desde que se subió al barco, ni que decir tiene al estar a su espalda.

Nada ni nadie coge por sorpresa al temible cazador de piratas.

La imagen de la mujer se veía perfectamente desde el espejo, cosa que no vio Nami al estar pendiente en otras cosas.

El hombre se giró por fin y se fue acercando a ella a la vez que secaba su rostro con una pequeña toalla, cada paso provocaba un nuevo temblor, imposible de diferenciar si de nervios o de otra cosa, en el cuerpo de su nakama.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí bruja?.- El tener a Zoro con la débil protección de una toalla para su total desnudez estaba destruyendo el poco autocontrol que tenía Nami.

Una idea pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, de repente el temblor paró y el sonrojo dio paso a una sonrisa felina que significaba habitualmente problemas para el espadachín. La suave mano derecha de Nami se posó en la fría mejilla izquierda de un confundido Zoro, su pulgar acarició la cicatriz con ternura. Lo que vino a continuación era la cosa menos probable que hubiera imaginado el peliverde.

Acercando su cuerpo totalmente al de su compañero y poniéndose de puntillas, Nami posó sus labios en la otra mejilla, muy, muy cerca de los labios contrarios. El tacto frío y húmedo del bikini de la navegante unido a la presión de sus bien dotados pechos hizo estremecer el cuerpo entero de Zoro, casi podía sentir los labios de ella junto a los suyos. Decir que la cara del primer oficial estaba roja sería quedarse corto en la escala cromática.

Para su suerte o más bien para su desgracia, Nami se separó, la sonrisa ya de por si burlona aumento más al ver la expresión de incredulidad del hombre. _"Me gusta más así, es más suave..."_ pensó la navegante al recordar lo bien que sentía la piel fría de la mejilla de Zoro en sus labios. Su mano derecha trazó una caricia hasta el final de la barbilla del pobre y descolocado hombre.

-Perfecto.- Dijo simplemente ella, Nami se dio la vuelta para salir del puesto de vigía dejando, para la afortunada vista del espadachín, un vaivén de caderas capaz de matar a Sanji y a Brook más de una vez. La sonrisa nunca abandonó su bello rostro.

Zoro intentaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado en unos momentos, lo único que pudo decir aun con el preocupante sonrojo en su cara fue;

-¡Maldita mujer!.-

.

.

.

**FIN, bien lo primero este fic va dedicado a Nami Haki, esta es mi forma de expresar mi gratitud por todo lo bien que me lo he pasado con ella.**

**Segundo, después de esto me estoy replanteando mi condición sexual, que un tío defina también el cuerpo masculino es un poquito raro XD, espero haberlo echo bien, porque he intentado ponerme en la piel de una mujer al ver un cuerpo "bonito", si vosotras veis eso con sensualidad nosotros lo vemos con envidia XD, todos queremos estar así de buenos pero pocos lo consiguen, ni el baloncesto lo consigue para mi desgracia T_T. **

**Tercero, la inspiración para esto me vino después de ver un anuncio de cuchillas para afeitar que me pareció muy gracioso, las lectoras femeninas por favor comenten si me equivocado y es más atractivo un hombre con barba que afeitado XD.**

**Cuarto y último, este one shot es el primero de varios que haré, el siguiente será un ZoRo un poquito más ñoño y luego vendrá el ZoNa con lemmon incluido, decirme en los comentarios que os ha parecido el fic, consejos y criticas son bien recibidas, un abrazo a todos y muchísimas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente, adiós!**


End file.
